(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the personal health and appearance of the fingernails. The invention is more particularly related to the care and appearance of the fingernails. The invention is even more directly related to a method and apparatus for the safe and convenient application of protective cover to the fingernails. It includes a method for protecting fingernail from injury or any other wounds and at the same time provides ventilation to the injured fingernails.
(2) Background of the Invention
Heretofore, it was known in prior art to provide finger and toenail protectors. Some previously recognized problems were that nails were exposed to breaking, chipping, dirt, etc. when the nails were exposed to household chores and trying to dry after a manicure etc. But none specifically addressed the protection of injured nails and toe fingers. It provides vented covering to the tip of the finger or toe nails.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,058 directed to the method for treating pathological conditions of the nail, particularly onychomycosis. The method comprises the breaching the protective keratin of the nail to form an opening therein, placing a caustic-keratolytic agent in the opening to enlarge it, and treating the nail through the opening with topical therapeutic agents for the pathological condition being treated, for instance, an antifungal agent for onychomycosis. In addition, thick callouses and painful plantar warts can be removed with modifications of this method.
The use of fingernail protectors is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,760 describes a device for protecting the free edge of a fingernail. The device comprise continuous strip of flexible material that is either molded, pressed or stamped into an arcuate shape to conform to the shape of the tip of the fingernail. The guard is preferably manufactured from a thin layer of either transparent plastic (e.g. vinyl) or a reflective metallic foil. The guard is bonded to the wearer's nail by means of a commercially available adhesive commonly used with artificial nails. A decorative design may be applied to the nail guard (e.g. by means of either paint or a decal) to enhance the ornamental appearance thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,243 discloses a finger protector which primary function is to maintain tactile sensitivity. This fingernail protector guard protect fingernails during the polish drying process and enable the polish to dry free of any dents, chips, tears or sheet marks. The fingernail protector is preferably lightweight and smooth.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a wearer with a low cost fingernail protector that may be easily bonded to a fingernail to preserve the appearance and also provide a vented cover that could be placed simply on the fingernail tips with protecting the tip against chipping, cracking and related damage.
It would also be desirable, but not required; that the fingernail and toe nails protector be provided with a decorative design by which to enhance the ornamental appearance of the nail to which said protector is bonded.